


Sugar on your lips (I’m addicted)

by chidoried



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Founder’s Era, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Content, dangos appear many times in this fic, hashirama is so whipped for madara, he loves spoiling his boyfriend with sweets, madara has a sweet tooth, that is what inspired me to write this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidoried/pseuds/chidoried
Summary: Madara placed the sweet dango between his lips, not biting into it, just holding it between his lips and teeth, looking at Hashirama expectantly. The Senju swallowed thickly, leaning in and taking a bite, their lips brushing momentarily and causing a spark to run through his body.In which Madara has a sweet tooth and loves eating dangos and Hashirama might be a little too in love.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 19
Kudos: 129





	Sugar on your lips (I’m addicted)

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this headcanon that madara has a sweet tooth like itachi does and he loves sugar soaked dangos, and hashirama spoils him by buying the sweet dumplings and feeding it lovingly to him 
> 
> another headcanon i had was about the senju clan’s tradition of offering honey wine on special occasions to family members. since honey wine also went with the previous headcanon about madara’s sweet tooth, i added that to this too hehe 
> 
> so yeah, i basically just combined my most favourite hashimada headcanons into one, big fic lmao
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy reading!!

It was a bright, sunny morning—not too hot, but not too cold either. The perfect weather to take a stroll around the village, talk to the villagers, bond with them. Hashirama had a constant smile on his face from acknowledging and nodding at everyone around him who turned their heads to greet their Hokage. He sometimes stopped to ruffle a young boy’s hair, or to pick up a little child when they fell on the ground from running too fast.

All in all, it was a nice day. 

But Hashirama hadn’t just come out to greet the villagers or take a walk around the village. He had another goal in mind—buy some sugar soaked dangos for his beloved, Madara. The weather was perfect for an outdoor date, and Hashirama was thankful that he didn’t have much work at the Hokage office today. He pleaded Tobirama to take over so that he could go out with Madara today, and his younger brother was very annoyed at first, refusing to let his Anija slack off on his Hokage duties just so he could get all lovey-dovey with a sly fox like Uchiha Madara. 

However, after much begging and pleading and his signature kicked puppy look, Tobirama gave in reluctantly. 

Dates were extremely rare for the two as they couldn’t yet go out like normal couples did, for obvious reasons. It was too soon to announce that the Hokage of Konoha was very gay and very much in a relationship with Madara, his childhood friend who turned into a former rival and enemy. Only Tobirama knew of this, having found out accidentally when he had caught his elder brother and the Uchiha in a very...compromising position. Needless to say, the man was so scarred that he couldn’t look at both of them for weeks before he finally confronted Hashirama, who confirmed that yes, he was indeed in a relationship with Madara.

Tobirama had opposed to it strongly, had fought with Madara and even gone as far as to pick a bride for his brother so he could let go of this—in his words—illicit _arrangement_ with the Uchiha. It had been an ugly affair so to say, and even thinking about it again made Hashirama’s head ache. 

Tobirama had come to sort of accept it, eventually, but he still was always on alert whenever he saw them together, thinking that the Uchiha would take advantage of his brother’s big heart and kindness and turn against him. 

Because they couldn’t go out on dates like lovers as of yet, they often met in the privacy of their homes, making love to each other for hours sometimes, particularly when Madara came back from a tedious mission and wanted nothing but all his frustration and energy to be thoroughly fucked out of him. All the adrenaline, guilt, anger and sadness faded away with every gentle kiss that Hashirama meticulously placed on his pale skin. Sometimes they just sat close to eachother, talking; Hashirama carrying the conversation and Madara content in just answering his questions and telling his opinions here and there from time to time. 

Sometimes they kissed lazily, Madara seated comfortably on Hashirama’s strong thighs, their lips meeting each other’s over and over again, a deep breath, and then some tongue and teeth, nips and bites and licks that left their mouths red and bruised. Hashirama would pull Madara close to him, bury his face in his neck, breathing in his unique scent, placing soft, wet kisses on his collarbone and throat, till Madara sighed and practically melted in the other’s embrace. 

When they did go out though, they always went to the riverbank where they first met as kids. It was deep in the forest, and Hashirama had sneakily placed a barrier around the area so no one would pass by and bother them when they were out on a date as lovers. 

“Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama?” 

Hashirama didn’t realise that he was zoning out till the shopkeeper’s concerned voice reached his ears. He was aware that his face was red, after all, thinking about those private moments with Madara always had this effect on him. 

“Are you alright, Hokage-sama?” 

He cleared his throat, smiling at the shopkeeper. “Ah yes, I am. Sorry to have worried you, Mira-san.” 

The elderly shopkeeper, Mira-san, shook her head, the concerned look dropping from her face when she saw Hashirama smiling. “Oh thank goodness. You look so red in the face, I thought you caught an illness.” 

Hashirama blushed again, cheeks darkening further when he remembered the reason why his face was so red. 

Mira-san laughed, full of mirth and tease, like she was just pulling the Hokage’s legs for fun. Any other person wouldn’t dare act so casual with the village leader, but Mira-san was much more elder to Hashirama and the Hokage visited her shop very frequently, so they became acquainted with each other and she considered him as her grandson.

The reason why Hashirama frequented her shop was because she sold Madara’s favourite sweet _mochiko_ dumplings. The Uchiha had a sweet tooth that Hashirama came to know about just a few weeks after they started seeing each other, and when he found out, it made him fall in love with the man even deeper than before. 

Hashirama had relentlessly teased the shorter shinobi about his love for dangos—big, scary Uchiha Madara being fond of the sugary treats so much that he could eat them anywhere and anytime. Madara had punched Hashirama’s face when he called him a cute, adorable boy who loved his sweets. That had infuriated Madara and he had tackled the taller male to the ground, the plate of _kushi-dango_ left forgotten on the floor till their mini spar was done.

_ “I’m not some cute adorable boy goddamnit. I’m a man, so what if I like having sweets, that doesn’t change the fact that I could beat you up any day, you stupid Senju!”  _

When all the teasing and laughing (mostly on Hashirama’s part) and playful hitting and punching (that was all Madara’s doing) was over with, he had picked up a skewer with two of the sweet dumplings, held it up in front of Madara’s lips, feeding it lovingly to him, watching as he chewed the dumplings and swallowed, before leaning in and sucking Madara’s bottom lip into his own mouth, tasting, licking the sweet stickiness that clung to his lips. Hashirama couldn’t get the heady taste of sugar along with the unique taste of Madara out of his mind, and therefore, made sure that he bought the sweet dumplings for Madara at any given opportunity, watching him eat, then leaning in and licking the sweetness that stuck to his supple lips. 

Hashirama’s face was growing hot again and he snapped out of his wonderful day dream when Mira-san placed a bag in front of him. 

“I tried out this new flavour combination the other day so I have packed it along with the usual _anko_ and _goma_ dango. I hope your friend likes it.” 

Hashirama flushed at the mention of his ‘friend’, taking the bag with a bashful smile on his lips. Mira-san was looking at him, an expression of utter amusement on her face at the way the Hokage was blushing like a little girl. 

“Thankyou, Mira-san. I’m sure he’ll love it. He can eat anything that has sugar in it, but your hand-made dangos are his favourite.”

The elderly shopkeeper doesn’t miss the thick fondness in the Hokage’s voice while talking about this friend of his. She was smiling, watching the Hokage put the money in the tray with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Tell Madara-sama to come and visit the shop one of these days!” 

-

Madara was waiting at the riverbank as always, sitting on the wooden bench that Hashirama had made with his mokuton jutsu. 

_ “The stones hurt my butt Madara! It was fine sitting on the rocks when we were kids, but don’t you think we should have a nice bench to sit on while we watch the river?”  _

Madara shook his head at the memory, then flushed a dark red remembering the following events that occurred after Hashirama made the bench. 

“ _We should definitely christen it, don’t you think?”_

_ “Christen it? How?”  _

_ “By making love on it of course!”  _

_ “Y-you! What the hell are you talking about, you big oaf! We are not having sex in an open area where anyone can spot us in plain sight! Have you gone mental?” _

_ “Oh c’mon darling, you know no one comes to this part of the forest at this time of the day anyways,”  _

_ “Shut your mouth. You’re the Hokage, have some shame! S-stop! Hashira—ah, stop that! What—” _

In the end, they did christen the bench becauseas much as he hated to admit it, Madara was a weak man when it came to the bull-headed Senju. They had returned to Hashirama’s home afterwards and had fucked, again. The man’s libido and stamina was nothing to be laughed at and it often left Madara exhausted but completely sated and satisfied at the same time, so he wasn’t complaining. 

Madara was pulled into the present when he sensed Hashirama’s chakra growing closer and closer, till he was standing right behind the dark haired male. The Uchiha did not turn around, but Hashirama knew that Madara had already sensed him approaching long ago. 

“Hi,” 

Madara closed his eyes briefly when Hashirama leaned in and kissed his temple, whispering the greeting against his skin. Madara grunted out an affirmation, turning his head to the side and letting Hashirama peck his lips softly. 

“You sure took your time.” 

“Mhmm. I stopped by the dango shop to buy this,” 

He lifted the bag, Madara’s nose picking up on the faint aroma of his favourite sweet dumplings. His mouth started watering already at the promise of eating sweets, and he blushed lightly when he caught Hashirama looking at him with an all-knowing expression. 

“Oh quit looking so smug.” Madara huffed, making Hashirama laugh as he came and sat beside the other shinobi. Madara side-eyed the bag, biting his lip, his hands itching to just open it and indulge in the sugary treats. But his pride stopped him from doing so because he didn’t want to look desperate. It was bad enough that the Hashirama knew about his sweet tooth, the cold and aggressive personality he tried so hard to keep instantly crumbling to bits when his lover caught him devouring the sweet dumplings. The Senju had the balls to call him a cute, adorable boy! Utterly unacceptable!

Though, as much as he complained to Hashirama and reprimanded him saying that he didn’t need the Senju to keep buying sweets for him, deep down, he kind of loved it. Some twisted thing in him purring at the thought of his lover spoiling him and pampering him. Especially when things escalated and Hashirama would practically eat his mouth, trying to coax out the delicious sugar from Madara’s own mouth. The Uchiha quickly shut down the impure thoughts flooding his mind, clearing his throat and looking at Hashirama who was already opening the bag.

“You know, I think Mira-san suspects that you’re not just my friend,” 

“Huh? Why would she—did you tell her anything?” 

“No! Of course not, but I can’t help it you know. Everytime I go into her shop to buy these, I always end up daydreaming about us and maybe it shows on my face because she looks like she somehow knows.” 

He reaches inside, takes out the box and sets the bag beside him. 

“Well then control your emotions! You’re the Hokage, you should know by now to not let your feelings show so easily on your face.” 

“Hmm, I’ll try. But when it comes to you, I can hardly keep my emotions in check.” 

Madara did _not_ blush at the casual flirty remark, instead huffed and turned his head to look at the river in front instead. Hashirama peered at him, smiling and reaching out to smack a loud kiss on Madara’s right cheek, earning an annoyed ‘tsk’ from the other man. 

Satisfied at the way Madara’s cheeks coloured yet again despite his annoyance, he opened the box and the reaction was instantaneous. The second the sweet scent of sugar leaked into the air, Madara had turned his full attention on him. The Uchiha looked down at the box, at the tri-coloured dangos skewered on a stick in it.

“Go on,” 

“You’re really selfish you know. You only buy me sweets for your own satisfaction.” 

“What! That’s hardly true.”

“Yes it is. You jump me like a horny dog every time these,” he gestured to the dangos sitting innocently in the box, “come into the picture and you know it.” 

“No, I buy you sweets because I love watching you eat them. Really, your sweet tooth is way too adora—”

He stopped himself from completing that sentence, grinning sheepishly at the downright murderous look Madara sent his way. 

“Well it is also because I love how sweet you taste after eating them so,” 

Madara rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in feigned annoyance. Leave it to the Senju to make everything about sex. He ignored the latest comment and instead, picked up one stick and ate the top dango, almost moaning at the burst of sugar that coated his tongue. Hashirama lit up seeing his lover happily munch at the sweet and took one himself, chewing the sticky dessert. 

They made small talk, nothing too out of the ordinary. How the Uchiha clan was faring, Hashirama’s duties as the Hokage, meetings with the other Kage and how the Ninja Academy can be improved more, and so on. After all, they did build the village together, Madara’s opinions in these kind of things were important too. 

They ate the dangos in relative peace afterwards, just enjoying eachother’s presence while the river glowed in the sunlight, the scent of fresh water and sweet _mochiko_ permeating the air. Birds were chirping around them and at some point, Madara had inched closer to Hashirama, sitting so close him that their thighs were pressed together and he could feel the warmth radiating from his lover. 

When Madara turned to look at Hashirama, he noticed the Senju frowning at the stickiness on his fingers, and without thinking, leaned in and took Hashirama’s index finger in his mouth, licking and sucking the sticky sugar away. Hashirama gaped at him, watched his lover move from his index finger to his middle finger, cleaning it with lazy drags of his tongue, occasionally stopping to suck and nip at the digit. 

“What?” he asked after he was done, smacking his lips together. “I wouldn’t want it go to waste.” he stated simply, almost nonchalantly, and Hashirama had half a mind to take in their surroundings and the fact that they were in a very public place, lest he jump Madara and take him right here. The last time it had happened, Madara had made him swear that they wouldn’t do something as risky as having sex outdoors where anyone could snoop in on them. Granted, he did place a barrier around a small part of the forest where their meeting spot was, but a talented shinobi could easily break the barrier and enter. 

Madara lips lifted in a tiny, secretive smile when he saw the way Hashirama breathed deeply, like he was trying hard to hold back from coming at him and eating him up. 

“I hope you remember what you swore to me that day, Hashirama. No outdoor sex.” he said, tone way too smug for Hashirama’s liking. 

“Damnit, you’re making it harder for me!” 

“That’s not my problem, is it now? You really need to stop being so transparent about your feelings, Hokage-sama. It’s going to come back and bite you in the ass.”

Hashirama growled at the mention of his title, the first signs of arousal stirring deep in his groin. “Don’t call me that if you don’t want me to bend you over and take you right here in this open space.” 

Madara tried very hard to not shudder at the deep timbre of his lover’s voice, still feigning smug innocence as he chewed on a green coloured dango. It was really too easily to rile Hashirama up. He swallowed and then licked his lips, aware that Hashirama was tracking every movement he made like a hawk. 

“Well, you did buy me sweets so I guess I’ll have to return the favour somehow. Why don’t you take me back to your home, Hokage-sama?”

-

The season of _hanami_ , or flower-watching, rolled around, the streets of Konoha filled with the pink and white petals of sakura blossoms, the trees full and vibrant with the flowers. When they were kids, such moments were incredibly rare; where they could just sit and watch the flowers in a quiet, peaceful atmosphere. In the past, the war left the flower petals on the ground stained red with the blood of various shinobi who sacrificed their lives for their respective clans. Madara took a deep breath, the subtle scent of the pink _hana_ around them fresh and crisp. 

Hashirama watched his lover look at the sakura blossoms in awe. Madara’s side profile was mostly hidden with thick, black hair which fell in front of his eyes in an unruly mess, creating shadows that danced on his sharp cheekbones. _He looks gorgeous_ , Hashirama thought, his eyes raking over the sheer beauty of this man. Madara seemed to notice his admiring gaze as he cleared his throat, a light blush on his cheek.

He was kind of tempted to activate his Sharingan and capture the loving look on Hashirama’s face. Store it away in his memories, along with countless other memories of Hashirama that he had in his brain, carefully recorded while the other man wasn’t looking. Hashirama’s smile, his laugh, his side profile and his long silky hair blowing in the wind as he watched over the village. Madara would play these memories whenever he was alone at night, the captured moments of his lover keeping him grounded and happy. 

“You’re supposed to be watching the flowers, not me, idiot.” 

“You’re more beautiful than any flower out there, darling.” 

Hashirama’s voice was soft, like the pink petals that surrounded them, and this time, Madara did not bother to hide the way his cheeks coloured further, red blossoming on his face and spreading to the tips of his ears and down his chest. Watching the sakura flowers blossom wasn’t nearly as satisfying as watching the way the apples of his lover’s cheeks bloomed red under Hashirama’s admiring gaze, and with that thought in mind, he reached out and covered Madara’s hand resting on the ground with his own, thumb rubbing circles on his pale skin. 

They were sitting in the private courtyard just outside of Hashirama’s home, side by side, their knees touching, Madara’s right hand underneath Hashirama’s warm one in a gentle embrace. A cool breeze blowed, a single sakura petal falling and landing on the Uchiha’s dark hair. Hashirama chuckled, making the other man look at him in confusion before the taller of the two reached out and plucked the petal from his hair, blowing it away. 

Madara looked up again at the sakura tree, took a deep breath and turned to face the Senju again, _his_ Senju, and found him already peering at him with an expression so full of love that the Uchiha’s chest tightened and his stomach flipped. He wanted to say, say that he loved him, wanted to marry him, wanted to smother him in kisses and wanted to be smothered in kisses in return, but the words got stuck in his throat. The last time he said he loved someone, that person had ended up dead. 

Hashirama gave him a knowing smile, squeezing his hand. A way of telling him; _it’s okay, I know your feelings, you don’t have to spell it out for me._

Hashirama was emitting small amounts of soothing chakra which caused more flowers to blossom around them, little by little, like he was trying to keep his feelings in control but he couldn’t. 

_“But when it comes to you, I can hardly keep my emotions in check.”  _

With those words playing on a loop in his mind, Madara tugged on the ribbon wrapped around the pink coloured box which was kept on the ground and opened it up, picking up a stick of _hanami_ dango. He removed one with his fingers and placed in front of Hashirama’s lips. The Senju obediently opened his mouth, taking a small bite of the dango, all while keeping his gaze locked on the dark haired shinobi in front of him. Madara hummed, putting the remaining dango in his own mouth and chewing it happily before licking his fingers clean. 

The next time, Madara placed the sweet dango between his lips, not biting into it, just holding it between his lips and teeth, looking at Hashirama expectantly. The Senju swallowed thickly, leaning in and taking a bite, their lips brushing momentarily and causing a spark to run through his body.

He quickly chewed the dango and swallowed before surging in and cupping Madara’s cheeks, tongue darting out to lick at his lover’s lips, taking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking, _hard_. Madara moaned low into his mouth, swallowing and letting the taller man eat at his mouth, trying to suck all that sticky sugar that was clinging to his lips and tongue. 

When they parted, the Uchiha’s onyx eyes fluttered open, his chakra oozing out like honey from a honeycomb. He was nervous, Hashirama could sense it. Nervous for what exactly, Hashirama didn’t know, but he tried to emit more relaxing chakra to comfort Madara. The Uchiha eased up considerably in response to it, looking at the Senju gratefully. Then, he leaned in, his lips brushing against Hashirama’s. 

“I love you.” 

It was a sudden whisper, tiny, a meek thing considering how booming Madara’s voice can be. This was the first time Madara outright said those words, and Hashirama’s heart thumped loudly in his ribcage. His chakra flared on its own, more flowers, different kinds of _hana_ along with the sakura blooming all around them as he pushed the Uchiha to the ground, swiftly climbing on top of him. Madara’s own chakra responded to his, both their energies intertwining in resonance with each other’s. 

They made love there, on a bed of soft flower petals, Madara’s dark hair fanned out underneath him; a stark contrast to the colour of the _hanabira_ around them as he clung to his lover, panting and letting out small noises into his neck. Hashirama drove into his body again and again, going deeper with every thrust, whispering sweet nothings into Madara’s ear, caressing him with gentle touches and kisses.

The box of _hanami_ dango was laid forgotten to the side, a single sakura petal falling on it and landing on the sticky dumpling. 

-

There’s a Senju tradition of offering or gifting honey wine during a special occasion to close family members, relatives and, lovers. It wasMadara’s birthday today and Hashirama had a night full of drinking and other things planned out. He did have some work that needed to be tackled, nothing much, just some papers that had to be signed and missions that needed to be assigned. If he did it without distractions, he would be out of the Hokage office by early evening. 

“Hokage-sama, here’s the honey wine that you had asked for.” 

Tobirama threw him a look which Hashirama pointedly ignored in favour of taking the wine and thanking the person who bought it. It was a fat jar, the liquid inside a pretty colour of gold. 

“Really Anija? You’re gifting him a tradition that’s been passed down in the Senju clan since generations now?” Tobirama asked him irritably after the person had left and the door of the office closed. 

“Tobirama, you do know that he’s going to be aSenju one day right? So I don’t see a problem in sharing the clan’s tradition with him.”

Tobirama glared at him, red eyes seething. If looks could kill, Hashirama would drop dead right now. 

“And I’m going to be an Uchiha one day. The earlier you accept this, the better it will be.” 

They weren’t going to change their surnames after they got married, but it was an unspoken and obvious fact that Hashirama would be accepted as an Uchiha and Madara would be accepted as a Senju in their respective clans after their union in marriage.

“But Anija, sharing our clan’s sacred heritage with an Uchiha so early is unacceptable! You don’t even know if you’ll get...” Tobirama made a face, “married in the future. Anything can happen, he could be killed in one of the missions for all we know—”

“Tobirama, enough.” 

The younger Senju froze for a fraction of a second at the authoritative tone of his elder brother’s voice, chakra turning hateful as he glared at him. Hashirama loved his brother, but it was quite frustrating when he talked like the Uchiha clan would betray them at any given moment. He especially despised it when Tobirama talked bad of his lover. Hashirama was very protective of his loved ones, and Madara was one of them. No one talked ill about Madara in front of Hashirama, even his younger brother knew of that. But it didn’t stop him from insulting the Uchiha every now and then. 

They argued and went over this topic so many times now that Hashirama truly was tired. He thought that after that big fight between Tobirama and Madara, his younger brother had come to accept his relationship with the Uchiha. But that was not the case, clearly. Tobirama still had doubts and did not trust Madara at all. All he wished for was the hostility between his brother and lover to be over. 

Tobirama didn’t budge an inch even when Hashirama put on his best intimidating look. The younger Senju recovered quickly from the momentary shock that he got when Hashirama used _that_ tone with him, and stood his ground stubbornly, boldly staring at the elder of the two. He had inherited their father’s temper and stubborness, so even though he was younger, he didn’t get intimidated in the slightest by his elder brother. 

Hashirama sighed in resignation, “I have told you countless of times to stop treating Madara like the way you do. And not just Madara, the whole Uchiha clan. It’s been a year now since we became lovers, how is that early? I want to do this for him. Share my clan’s tradition with him, tell him everything about us, because I love and trust him with my life. And I know that he holds the same feelings for me. Believe it or not, I will marry him one day, with or without your support.” 

Hashirama finished with a stern finality in his voice, pulling back his chakra and turning around, setting the jar of honey wine on the table. He would put it in a box and tie the box with a ribbon later. Tobirama clicked his tongue in annoyance and busied himself with work, not in the mood to argue with his brother anymore. 

-

“Madara-sama, Hokage-sama is here and he is asking for you.” 

Madara looked up from the scroll that he had been reading, his stomach automatically filling up with butterflies at the mention of the Hokage. 

“Send him in. And,” he took a pause, biting his lips to frame the words correctly in his mind before speaking so that it didn’t come out suspicious or weird, and continued, “I will want some privacy when the Hokage is here so inform the others about it. There should be no disturbance unless it is very important.” 

“As you wish, Madara-sama.” 

With a bow, the man exited the room to go do as he’s told, and Madara went back to reading again. It was going to be a long, long night. 

The shoji door slid open and Madara raised his head to look up at the Hokage standing at the entrance with a goofy smile on his face. Madara fought the urge to return the smile and instead rolled his eyes playfully. He also took in the dress that Hashirama was wearing, his face growing hot. Hashirama’s nose and cheeks were flushed red from the cold weather, but Madara thought he looked quite handsome anyways.

“Already here, Senju? Couldn’t keep your prick away from my ass too long huh?” 

“You know that is not why I came here, Madara.” 

The Uchiha hummed and looked down at the box in Hashirama’s right hand before moving further below at the bag clutched in his left hand. He cocked one eyebrow at the presents, shaking his head and sighing at the goofball in front of him.

“Gifts? Really? Do I look like a child to you?”

“Oh c’mon, it’s your birthday! Plus, you got me a present for my birthday too. See? I’m wearing it!” 

Hashirama spread his arms, beckoning Madara to look at him. The dark blue yukata that Madara had gifted him for his birthday sat well on his frame, secured with a simple black sash in the front. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and Madara could see the tanned skin of his collarbones and the center of his chest that was visible between the V of the yukata. He swallowed, wanting to reach out and touch the Senju’s warm skin, run his fingers on the smooth flesh. He quickly reeled himself back before his thoughts went out of hand and nodded, giving him a small smile. 

“Well? How does it look? This is the first time I’m wearing an Uchiha colour, tell me if it looks good on me or not!” 

Madara wanted to kiss the pout that formed on his lover’s lips. 

“Why haven’t you dressed warmly? It’s winter, it’s snowing outside and you show up at my doorstep in nothing but a yukata. You’re truly an idiot.” 

Hashirama pouted more, looking a kicked puppy at the reprimand. But he quickly recovered and smirked mischievously, eyes glinting under the light. 

“What’s the use of wearing so many layers of clothes when they’re going to come off anyways? Besides, I know of many ways to warm myself up...” he trailed off, licking his lips. Madara put the scroll down on the table with a sigh before standing up and crossing the distance between them, stopping right before the taller shinobi. 

“Hmm? Do I look good?” Hashirama asked. Madara bit his bottom lip, reaching out and running his fingers along the edge of the cloth which kept his chest covered. 

“It does. Blue suits you. Is it comfortable?” 

“Very! The material is so nice, keeps me perfectly warm and it’s not too harsh on the skin either!” 

Madara smiled, giving Hashirama a quick once-over. He did look very handsome in the dark yukata, the blue colour complimenting his tanned skin and bright eyes. He had the dress stitched by a local tailor in the Uchiha clan, the one his family would often buy clothes from. 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

Hashirama beamed, leaning forward and pecking Madara’s lips. Madara surged forward, not satisfied with just a peck, kissing the taller man fully on the mouth, deep and passionate. One hand was looped around Hashirama’s shoulder and with the other, he blindly reached behind for the door, sliding it close. 

“Come.” Madara mumbled against his lips and grabbed his left wrist, tugging him forward, the other man letting himself be pulled into the room by the Uchiha. 

-

Madara’s head was pleasantly buzzing. His body felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He didn’t know whether it was because of all that honey wine that Hashirama made him drink or the way his lover was currently pressing warm, wet kisses to the side of neck, stopping occasionally to suck a bruise into the pale skin. Madara’s head lolled to the side automatically, giving Hashirama more space and flesh to work with. He hummed in appreciation, licked the underside of Madara’s jaw before biting down, causing his lover to mewl quietly. 

Hashirama’s chest was plastered to Madara’s back, one arm wrapped around his middle and the other on the ground to steady himself. Madara was so relaxed and open, probably because of all the sugar he had consumed from the wine and the dangos. Either way, his lover was so pliant and responsive to his touches that the Senju couldn’t help but let himself indulge in it. God knows when he would get to have Madara in this way again. He wanted to milk out an opportunity like this for all it was worth. 

The Uchiha slowly sat upright momentarily, ignoring the whine of protest from Hashirama. He leaned forward, took the jar and tipped it so that the liquid fell into his mouth. He then leaned back towards Hashirama again and turned his head. Hashirama noticed that Madara hadn’t swallowed the wine yet. 

_Oh._

Hashirama smirked and covered Madara’s mouth with his own, opening it so that the wine passed into his mouth. Some of it escaped and trickled down to his neck, the sweetness lingering between them as he swallowed the liquid. Madara smiled against his lips, licking his chin where the wine had trickled down, giving it a nip before turning his head to the front again, his neck getting sore from the awkward angle. Hashirama pushed one side of Madara’s yukata to the side so that it fell from his shoulder and pooled on his bicep, leaning down and placing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his now exposed shoulder and collarbone. 

His arm reached back to entangle in the Senju’s hair, keeping his mouth in place from where it was busy sucking a new patch of flesh on Madara’s neck. His legs spread on their own, lips parting in a gasp when Hashirama’s fingers brushed against his nipple before he rolled the bud and tugged on it lightly. 

“Touch me,” 

Hashirama complied, undoing the sash that was keeping Madara’s yukata in place. The dress fell open and goosebumps raised on the Uchiha’s skin from the cool air that suddenly hit his exposed body. There was a very prominent bulge in front of his underwear and Hashirama wasted no time in rubbing his palm against it. The wanton moan that he got rewarded with when he squeezed the shaft was practically music to his ears. 

They continued like that for a while, Madara panting and mewling into Hashirama’s neck while he leisurely rubbed Madara’s dick over the fabric of his underwear, occasionally running his finger in circles on the head, pre-cum soaking through the cloth. Hashirama’s eyes fell on the jar of wine and an idea popped into his head. 

“Turn around and lie back.” 

Madara nodded, changing their positions so that he was lying on his back and Hashirama was kneeling in the front. Madara’s yukata was open all the way down the middle, his face and neck flushed from the alcohol and all the teasing touches, dark hair fanned out on the ground and dusty pink nipples erect due to the cold air. Goosebumps erupted on his skin yet again, partly because of the cool atmosphere but mostly because of the way Hashirama was staring at him.

“God, you look so beautiful like this.” 

“S-shut up, you’re embarrassing me,”

“Don’t be embarrassed, my love. You’re so pretty, I could look at you forever.”

Hashirama’s gaze was so loving but no less intense, his voice deep and smooth, full of reverance as if Madara was someone to be worshipped. It made Madara shiver involuntarily, cheeks reddening because of the compliments. 

“Stop staring and do something,” he bit his lip,peering at the taller shinobi from under his eyelashes, “Hashirama...”

“Since you asked so nicely.” 

Hashirama took the jar of wine by the neck, tipping it so that the honey-gold liquid fell into Madara’s navel. 

“What are you—”

Hashirama quickly set the jar down and leaned forward, putting his mouth on his belly button and sucking the wine from it. Madara gasped, arching his back and closing his legs around Hashirama’s head. His fingers buried themselves in Hashirama’s thick hair, cradling his head as he threw his head back and moaned. The Senju dipped his tongue inside the hollow, licking around it and making sure all the wine and the sweetness was cleaned. 

“Where did you learn that from?” 

“It just came to me. Looking at your reaction, I guess it was a pretty good idea huh?” 

“You’re really smart when it comes to things involving sex, yet you’re a complete fool when it comes to other stuff like your Hokage duties.” 

“Sshh, don’t bring all that Hokage business into the bedroom. Plus, the ideas are worth it if it means I can make you all hot and bothered.” 

Hashirama winked, grinning mischievously. Madara shook his head, leaning up on his elbows and smacking the Senju square in his chest. He didn’t remove his hand though, burying it underneath the dark blue yukata and running his palm on Hashirama’s warm chest. His fingers accidentally brushed against a nipple and Hashirama grunted, grabbing his wrist and bringing it up to his lips. He kissed the underside of it, right on his vein, nibbling the pale skin. 

“Hmm, you say that you don’t want me to bring the Hokage business into the bedroom, yet you love it when I call you by your title,” 

Hashirama stopped his ministrations and looked at Madara, dark eyes half-lidded.

“Am I right, Hokage-sama?” 

Madara could clearly see how that affected the taller man, his eyes completely glazing over and his nostrils flaring. His chakra caused Madara to shudder. In the next moment, Hashirama’s voice came out raspy, almost a growl. 

“Madara...”

“Hokage-sama...” Madara purred, pulling his wrist back and leaning forward to kiss his lover, pushing his tongue into the Senju’s mouth. He moaned when Hashirama reciprocated with equal passion as he let himself be lowered to the ground, Hashirama on top of him.

Madara let himself be worshipped with kisses, possessive bites and teasing touches to his body which left him highly strung and very horny. Somewhere in between all that worshipping, his clothes were stripped off so he was completely naked and at his lover’s mercy.

When Hashirama’s oiled fingers circled his hole and spread the oil around the twitching muscle before pushing one finger deep into him, caressing his inner walls and twisting the digit inside him, Madara’s voice came out in a high mewl and his back arched, legs spreading wantonly. It was a good thing that he asked for privacy when the Hokage was here, because his voice kept getting louder each time Hashirama pressed in and massaged his prostate, now three fingers deep. If someone were to hear Uchiha Madara moaning like a slut, his reputation would be in tatters. 

But, right now, at this moment, he did not care about things like his reputation in the least, not when Hashirama was thrusting his fingers in and out of him like _that_ , leaving Madara’s mind to short circuit and all his attention to be focused only on the pleasure his lover bought to his body just with his long, thick fingers. They kissed in between, Madara panting and whining into Hashirama’s mouth, letting the other man ravage his mouth.

It was after all his birthday, he should be allowed to let go of petty things such as his reputation atleast for one day and indulge himself. 

“Your dick, put it in me, please,” 

Come tomorrow morning, Madara would vehemently deny that he ever begged for Hashirama to fuck him. That the word ‘please’ tumbled so easily from his lips when he couldn’t wait anymore. 

Hashirama, never the man to deny his lover anything, quickly got rid of his clothes. Taking the vial of oil, he poured a little too much on his dick, causing Madara to chuckle quietly. 

“Excited, aren’t we?” 

Hashirama hissed, stroking his hard dick to spread the lubricant on it completely. In the process of giving his whole attention to Madara’s pleasure only, he’d forgotten just how horny he himself was and only a few pumps to his slick cock had his stomach coiling pleasantly. He hoped he lasted atleast until he bought Madara to an orgasm first. 

However, that thought completely flew out of the window the second he pushed his dick into his lover’s tight hole, the onslaught of pleasure overwhelming him and he didn’t stop, _couldn’t_ stop, until he had thrusted all the way in so that his pelvis was flush against Madara’s backside. 

The Uchiha on the other hand—fuck, if only Hashirama had something to capture his lover’s face and the expression he was making right now. Madara’s mouth was open in a silent scream, jaw slack as he panted and adjusted to the thick length deep inside him. He felt so full, _finally_ , after hours of teasing and teasing, his hole clenching involuntarily around Hashirama’s dick, causing the other man to groan as he tried to will an impending orgasm away. 

“You feel so good, god, want to stay inside you forever,” 

That went straight to Madara’s already hard dick, his face flushing a deep scarlet red. Hashirama loved the effect his words had on his lover, and he continued to whisper and growl out dirty, downright _filthy_ sentences into the Uchiha’s ear as he pushed his cock in and out of his asshole, going harder and faster each time. Madara didn’t even know Hashirama could talk like that, or maybe it was the wine causing the Hokage to be so verbally...expressive.

Madara could do nothing but listen to his lover and feel his lover’s dick pounding into him. He wanted to refuse the fact that he was being so goddamn loud right now. Usually, he was quiet during sex—just letting out small, tiny mewls or an occasional grunt of pleasure here and there when Hashirama hit a good spot in him. 

Now though, now he was moaning and whining so loud that he was actually afraid his voice was reaching every Uchiha household. Though that was a bit of an exaggeration. He knew no one was in the house currently, not feeling any person’s chakra except his and Hashirama’s, entangling in resonance like it always did when they had sex. Still, Madara tried his hardest to muffle his sounds of pleasure by biting into the Senju’s neck, hard enough that he broke the skin. Hashirama cried out at the sudden pain of the bite, groaning when Madara licked the wound apologetically. 

There would definitely be claw marks from Madara’s fingernails raking down his back and digging into the skin, while the Uchiha would most certainly have hand-shaped imprints around his waist and hips from Hashirama’s bruising hold on him, using the leverage to thrust into his lover’s body over and over.  Madara’s neck and chest were also littered with dark love bites because Hashirama loved marking him up both in visible places as well as in places only he could see. 

Madara’s legs were wrapped around Hashirama’s strong waist, his cock wet and weeping and trapped between his and the other shinobi’s abs, rubbing against it and causing sparks of pleasure to burst inside his body. 

The weather wasn’t cold anymore, though there was snow falling onto the ground outside. They were sufficiently warmed up from inside out, the sweat clinging to their bodies a sign of that as they keeping rocking in rhythm with each other, their chakras wrapping around them like a blanket. 

“C-close, I’m close, _ah—_ ”

“Me too,”

Madara reached between them and wrapped his hand around his wet cock, jerking it hastily in time with Hashirama’s thrusts. It took three, four, five well-angled thrusts and a whisper of _‘I love you so much’_ into his ear and Madara was cumming, back arching off the ground and eyes rolling to the back of his head. Contrary to how loud he was being before, no sounds came out of his mouth when he came, just a silent scream as his release splattered on both their chests. 

For Hashirama—who was trying his hardest to control himself from cumming before his lover—the expression on Madara’s face and his hole clenching around his dick was the last straw as he pulled Madara’s body forward while he thrusted in, _deep_ , as deep as he could go, before emptying his seed into his lover’s body with a loud grunt of Madara’s name. 

They kissed after catching their breaths, lips sliding over each other’s messily and sloppily. Madara still tasted so incredibly sweet from all the wine and dangos that Hashirama never wanted to stop kissing him. Hashirama thought he was half drunk from the wine and half from the heady taste of Madara’s mouth. It was so addictive, Hashirama couldn’t get enough of it. 

-

“Did you like the gift?” 

“Mhmm. It would’ve been fine even if you didn’t bring me presents. I just want you.”

They were on the bed now, Madara’s head resting comfortably on Hashirama’s chest, legs tangled underneath the sheets. Cuddling was something Madara had to get used to, the intimacy that came along with it used to be too overwhelming for the Uchiha. But after a few months, seven to be exact, Madara slowly started opening up more, allowing himself to be cuddled in the arms of his lover like this.  He was rarely talkative after sex, usually too exhausted to keep his eyes open. 

But today his eyes were getting a little droopy, sure, but he wanted to be awake for some more time. Besides he knew that Hashirama wouldn’t be sated after just one round of sex. To be honest, he himself wasn’t all that satisfied after going at it just once. It was his birthday after all, he’d reckon there would be around four more rounds of love-making before they finally went to sleep. 

Hashirama was running his fingers through black tresses, combing Madara’s hair and scratching at his scalp occasionally. 

“Well, it’s a tradition in our clan. We gift the honey wine on special occasions to family members and...lovers,”

Madara raised himself up, supporting his body weight on his elbow and forearm as he peered at Hashirama. The other man smiled gently, tucking a piece of hair that fell on Madara’s face behind his ear before cupping his cheek. His face was glowing in post-coital bliss, onyx eyes shiny. _Gorgeous_.

“And for me, nothing is more special than your birthday.” 

Hashirama laughed at the way Madara’s face grew red, reaching forward and kissing his forehead. The Uchiha blushed so easily, Hashirama would never have imagined that Madara had such a soft personality under all that anger and hostility. 

“Tobirama didn’t stop you? You know...from sharing a sacred tradition with an Uchiha,”

“He did. But it doesn’t matter. I’d already decided on gifting you that long ago,” 

Hashirama wore his heart on his sleeve, he never really bothered to hide his emotions, always saying his dreams and ambitions out loud to people. He was too trusting of people, but that didn’t mean he was stupid. He meant to do this, share this tradition—that was passed down from generations in the Senju clan—with Madara because he was that much of an important person for Hashirama, and this was his way of conveying it to the dark-haired shinobi. 

Judging by Madara’s expression, the message was crystal clear. Hashirama trusted him and loved him and cared for him, like his younger brother, Izuna did, just in a different context. Madara thought that after his brother’s death, he would never get to experience these feelings again. The feeling of being an important person in someone’s life, being loved by someone, being cared for by someone. 

Madara also never imagined that someone would be his childhood friend and rival.

“Also that gift was perfect because the wine was so sweet. Did I satisfy your sweet tooth darling?” 

There was a teasing lilt to Hashirama’s deep voice, chuckling and leaning forward to kiss the scowl away from Madara’s face. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” 

Madara huffed, going back to his previous position, head resting on Hashirama’s chest and arm wrapped around his middle. Some time passed like that, in relative silence, before Hashirama’s hands started wandering and caressing his lover. 

“I was surprised you were able to hold yourself back from pouncing on me for so long. Thirty minutes, a new record indeed.”

Hashirama grinned sheepishly, burying his nose inMadara’s hair and inhaling his natural scent, his dick giving a excited twitch. 

“Stop sniffing me.” 

“You smell good though,” he mumbled, running light fingers on Madara’s thigh and his waist. Madara relaxed back with a pleased sigh, lifted his leg up higher and opened himself so Hashirama could rub his hole with two fingers, wet and slick with oil and semen already there from their previous love-making. 

They shifted their positions, Madara laying flat on his stomach while Hashirama kissed the skin of his back, tracing the scars with gentle licks and bites, kissing the knobs of his spine and going lower till he reached Madara’s ass. He coaxed the Uchiha to raise his ass in the air and Madara complied easily. When Hashirama was satisfied with the position, he kissed the curve of his ass and bit into the flesh of his right cheek, licking over it before finally pushing his tongue _inside_.

“What are you...wait... _oh—_ ” he moaned, trembling and shaking with pleasure when Hashirama added his fingers, thrusting it gently inside him along with his tongue. 

Madara was soon demanding for more, pushing his hips back and presenting himself like a bitch in heat. Hashirama complied, placing his hands on Madara’s waist in a tight grip and penetrating him for the second time that night. He moved slowly, gently, taking in the way his lover arched his back and whimpered into the pillows, hips pushing back so that Hashirama’s cock would slide into him deeper.

True to his reckoning before, Hashirama fucked him thoroughly and bought them to completion four more times that night, and when they finally fell asleep, utterly exhausted and satisfied, Madara curled up contently in Hashirama’s arms, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon and the snow had stopped falling. 

-

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re eating dangos for breakfast, or err...lunch, considering we woke up pretty late.” 

“And who's fault is it that we woke up so late? God Hashirama, your sex drive is fucking insane—”

“You weren’t complaining about my sex drive yesterday,” 

“Shut up! Also, these dangos were leftovers from yesterday and if I didn’t consume them as soon as possible they would get spoilt. What a waste of sweets that would be!” 

“Mhmm, it would definitely be a waste...” 

“What the hell are you doing? Get out of my face! Wasn’t yesterday enough for you?!” 

“It’s not my fault you taste so good! I’m addicted...” 

“Wha—Hashirama wait! Wai—”

The plate of dangos were left forgotten on the table once again as Madara was picked up effortlessly by Hashirama and he hauled him back to the futon for some sexy morning exercise.

**Author's Note:**

> while i was writing this fic, i often thought if madara was slightly ooc in this, with all the blushing and stuff, but then it occurred to me that kishimoto didn’t show us the side of madara apart from his cold, aggressive and hostile self and for me, this is how madara’s personality is when he’s not angry or seething. people often potray him as a cold person but i feel like he would be really soft and caring around the people he loves, who in this case, is hashirama! also he would really be shy when showered with compliments and would try to hide it but would fail lol 
> 
> i never planned for this to be so long, but as i was writing it i became too attached to it and the words just kept flowing till it turned into this monster of a fic lmao 
> 
> might fuck around and write that 'bench-christening' scene and the time where tobirama caught hashimada in a compromising position shdhgfjsk who knows
> 
> i also write hashimada headcanons and other naruto stuff on my [ tumblr! ](https://hashi-mada.tumblr.com/) so come pay a visit!! i promise i dont bite hahaha
> 
> anyways, thankyou for dropping by and reading this! this ship holds a special place in my heart, apart from narusasu and i hope you guys enjoyed reading as much i enjoyed writing this fic!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are quite appreciated <3


End file.
